FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: BIT CLOUD VS SHINN ASUKA!
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Third of many soon to come battles. Most are crossovers. Some are series based. I do not own the concept, just using it to get the points across. ENJOY!


The Jack of all trades. This is the man who always has an answer for every situation and is never unprepared.

Like Shinn Asuka, gundam pilot for the Impulse!

And Bit Cloud, pilot of the Liger Zero. . .

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

_**THE CHOSEN!**_

Bit Cloud hails from the far off planet, Planet Z. Long after Humanity was forced to abandon Earth, they had found this planet, becoming associated with their odd mechanical wildlife mechs known as Zoids. Many ages have past since, as the ages of war have left and been replaced by the world of competition.

Thus, man and zoid have come together in teams and partners to battle it out in a contest of skill for the title of best team, along with loads of prizes.

Bit grew up as a junk dealer. He was raised by those around him as he learned how to live with those who do what they can to get by. Since his young age, he always had an interest in zoids. His ultimate ambition in life turned to utilizing his junk dealings to gather the best of brightest parts from many zoids, find a suitable zoid, and turn it into the ultimate partner for life.

All of this, however, was turned upside down upon trying to loot parts from the Blitz Team. Having helped an injured pilot of the team, he was allowed to stay the night, but was let go and taken for a ride by the team's unused zoid, the ultra rare Liger Zero.

In show, the Liger Zero was the Ultimate X, a zoid that held an in-built organoid system, allowing the zoid advanced intelligence, its own personality, and the ability to learn through battles and translate this battle experience with its pilot, who the zoid personally chooses itself.

In manga, however, the Liger Zero Bit was given was one of many that were made in the century before. The reason his had an organoid system was due to it being the same Liger Zero that ended up being piloted by the zoids franchise's last protagonist, Van Flyheight. The organoid system was actually the organoid Zeke, which had permanently fused with the zoid core after Van's time had past.

Either way, the zoid itself learns through its fights, becomes more powerful, and cooperates with its pilot Bit to become a champion.

And OH HELL, it has a shit ton of variations to use for every situation possible.

First is the default Liger, armored in mid-level white armor, above average booster abilities, agile, has twin light cannons hooked to its chassis, and has the most badass move known to man. . . the Strike Laser Claw. This move gives the teeth, claws, and various portions of the zoid a glow of gold as it can strike through anything and everything! I WANT IT AS A PET!

Second is the Liger Zero Jager. This form of liger replaces the white mid-level armor with blue light- armor, allowing for far more agility, maneuverability, and, of course, speed like Sonic the god damn Hedgehog. With its boosters, its speed matches that with almost any high speed air fighter and even creates a sonic boom powerful enough to knock other zoids off balance. You'd need a man as strong as Superman to play fetch with this thing. It has the same duel cannons on the chassis, has light vulcan guns in the cheek armors, and also has the Strike Laser Claw, like its default form.

Third, it has the Liger Zero Schneider, an orange clad mid-level armor geared with boosters and blades out the ass. Armed with seven blades, one on each hip and five around the head, it is beast, get it, at close combat. It has a shield function, though only during either of its ultimate attacks. Buster Slash uses the five blades around its head to pierce like a bullet and charge through enemy defense. If this fails, it has the Seven Blade Attack, pointing the side blades forward and strengthening the shield, making its ultimate attack stronger, have less holes in defense, and have a longer range than both the Buster Slash and Strike Laser Claw. I'll say it again, I WANT IT!

But if all those fail, it has its fourth variant, the Liger Zero Panzer. As the name implies, and the fact that all the other combat functions are taken by other armors, this armor is the ulta high-armored green tank mode of doom and death! It has a triple cannoned version of the other varients' duel cannon gun, it has four two-shot missile pod, four three shot grenade launchers, two two-shot homing missile pods, five six-shot homing missile pods, two three-shot homing missile pods, the same face vulcans as the Jager, and finally, it has TWIN HYBRID CANNONS. These cannons utilize a fused version of rail and beam guns to create a super attack that has almost never been blocked. The blast from these guns itself sends the heavily armored, slow moving Liger flying back skidding on the ground about a half mile. If that bucket of jizz ain't good enough, it has its ultimate attack. It activates every single weapon in its arsenal, locks dead on with its systems, and fires EVERYTHING in the ultimate hellstorm of missile explosions and hybrid cannon attacks, dubbed Burning Big Bang!

AND... I think I filled the bucket. Talk about the ultimate show of testosterone. With its abilities ever growing, and a pilot with ever expanding skills just like the zoid itself, the Liger Zero and Bit Cloud are a near unbeatable team.

"STRIKE LASER CLAWWWW!"

_**THE ORPHAN!**_

Of the gundam franchise, Shinn Asuka is possibly the ONLY gundam protagonist whose primary character motivation was caused by a previous protagonist's battle. As a child, he was the youngest in a family of four in the land of ORB. Upon the country coming under attack due to the events of GUNDAM SEED, his family was killed in the crossfire during a firefight involving the previous protagonist Kira Yamato.

This leads him to completely forsake most humane styles of ending conflicts and to fully embrace the military ZAFT later in life. Due to this, he ends up as a herald champion of the antagonists for the entire story due to his stubborn mind not accepting anything else. In GUNDAM SEED DESTINY, he starts off piloting the Impluse Gundam.

He DOES have a much better gundam to be piloted later in the story, the Destiny Gundam. We will not use this as it actually messes up the purpose of the match up. Between the gundam and zoid franchises, it was decided that the match up would be a fight of transforming mechs. The Destiny Gundam did not fall into the category.

Shinn himself is an expert pilot, unlocking what is known as a SEED factor. This factor snaps the pilot into a berzerker style fighter. It sends the pilot to the absolute maximum potential they can reach and pull from their machine. Using such a factor, Kira Yamato had used a damaged gundam to fight off and defeat four other gundams, each being on the same level as him. I have a SEED factor whenever I get killed by the same camping asshole in Call of Duty, I then wreck the team and shit on his face.

The Impulse, like the Liger Zero, has four modes. The default mode has phase shift armor, energy armoring that colors the suit and protects from damage until the energy levels deplete. It has the standard mid to high range beam rifle, a shield that can easily help in melee, twin head vulcan guns, two chest vulcans, and twin armor piercing knives the suit can use to pierce almost any shield and use as a last resort weapon. While possessing a good advantage of the Liger's Zero form, it does have a pretty bad disadvantage in close combat. It also only has thrusters for dashes, as it cannot fly without the use of Silhouette packs that strengthen and change the gundam. So until the modes come into play, he's as grounded as Bit.

The first Silhouette pack for this gundam is the Force Pack. This adds a whole booster outfit to the back of the gundam allowing high speed flight, and carries two beam sabers inside for the gundam to use for fighting. This pack also comes with an energy recharge, allowing the shields of the Impulse to reset to full. Okay, THAT is pretty kickass. I want a reset button for when I'm almost dead to kill my enemies! This pack can also be used in junction with both the next two packs.

The second is for close combat. The Sword Impluse turns all the blue to blood red, providing yet another recharge to shielding. It has two Flash Edge beam boomerangs to expertly use as ranged weapons. That isn't what you want to hear about though, right? You want to know about the giant fuck off sized double sided sword. The blades each have one bladed side and attach at the hilts to create a polearm style weapon. This weapon has far more cutting power than any beam saber, a larger reach, and more uses with the gundam's fighting style. Every time it hacks something in two, I feel nothing but a good old 'fuck yeah' moment.

Finally, the Impulse has the Blast Impulse form. As I'm sure you predicted, it is decked to the balls in weaponry. This gun adds yet another charge of energy shielding, while also attaching two high power cannons to devastate the battlefield. The cannons can them turn around and use the other side's gatling cannons. Asides from that, however, it does not bring much to the game. It possesses a lot more mobility and even flight, but I miss the orgasm I had over the Panzer's armory.

Shinn is more than capable of wiping out vast amounts of fodder and kick all sorts of ass with this gundam. The full charge of shielding did allow Shinn to survive a nuclear explosion, although at the expense of the suit itself, but it did save his life. This is certainly one hell of a fighting suit.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that set, let us test which of these warriors possesses more skill. . . after this message.

Dear world,

Did you see Pacific Rim? I did. You know what I said? Where the FUCK is my gundam movie? Now that the concept has been proven, we must come together, hope, and pray that the idiots in Tokyo please make a live action Gundam movie. . . Scratch that. Live action Gundam WING Movie.

With that said. . . IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Enter Zoid Battle Commission theme.)

The Hover Cargo rolls into the desert.

The Judge capsule crashes into the ground. It cracks open, revealing the white robotic judge. "Warning. Warning. This is a restricted area. We have the Blitz team. . . vs the FODDER team." It pauses to look at both sides, the other side being a single sabre tiger in white. "This is Battle Mode 0992: an all out battle with no stipulation of weapon, but must be one-on-one. The Fodder team has chosen John Dies as their pilot. Blitz team, choose your-"

"LIGER, LET'S GO!" A blue blur blasts out the launch pad of the Hover Cargo, landing and skidding on the ground, revealing Zero Jager. "That'll be Bit Cloud!"

"Battle Mode set. Battlefield up. Readyyyyyyyy?" The judge raises both arms. "FI-"

A beam pierces into the sabre tiger from above, causing it to crash into the ground, beaten. The Gundam Impulse, in its Blast form, lands in front of it. "Wait. . . was that the guy we were looking for?" Shinn asks. The ship Minerva appears above as the captain's voice rings in his cockpit.

"No, Shinn. Good job anyway."

Shinn rolled his eyes. "Great. Guess we'll check over-"

"HEY!" Shinn looks to the liger looking thing. "You just wiped out my opponent!"

"Sorry?" Shinn says confused. "Guess you win by default?"

"No, now I want to fight you!" Bit grins on the monitor. "You're much stronger!"

Shinn tilts his head confused. "What? I don't have-"

The judge intervenes. "This fight is now Bit Cloud's Liger Zero vs Shinn Asuka's Impulse. Readyyyyyyyyy?"

Shinn panics. "Wait! I didn't even-"

"FIGHT!" The judge crosses her arms.

_**FIGHT!**_

Shinn is cut off as the Jager spear charges into the Impulse, launching it skidding back. Shinn straightens up and grins. "Fine. . . Bring it!"

He brings the giant cannons up, aiming to end the fight early, firing on the location of the Jager, finding an empty spot when the debris clears. "What?" His alarm goes off as he looks to the side, finding Jager speeding at him, boosters flared. The Impulse flies up into the air, dodging the liger. He turns the cannons around, using the gatling guns, but they miss as the Jager speeds through the desert. "Damn, he's fast." The Jager comes back through firing its vulcans, only for Shinn to dodge. "Heh, can't get me up here, can you?"

Bit comes back through, firing into the air as he strafes by. Impulse dodges the headshots, scooting lower. He comes back, circling the area while firing above the Impulse, moving it lower. Shinn then predicts Bit's pattern, firing in Bit's line of sight. "Woah!" He jumps to dodge as the boosters atop Jager change direction, launching Jager out of the way. He goes back into his run, firing more vulcan shots. Shinn lowers again.

"STOP MOVING!" Shinn starts getting irritated. He targets the Jager as it immediately changes direction and moves directly for the impulse. It fires again, firing above the Impulse and missing entirely. "What are y-"

The Liger jumps into the air, still firing around Shinn, cutting him off. The boosters launch the Jager into the air further, right at Shinn. "Strike Laserrrr!"

Oh shit. Shinn dashes around, taking the vulcan hits along with a small hit to his shielding. He ends up right beside the Jager, chargine his cannon.

Bit jerks his controls, causing only a single booster to point sideways, causing the Jager to spiral around. "CLAW!" The claw comes around, ripping the cannon off and causing it to explode, launching the two apart. Shinn backs off and targets his second cannon at Bit, who hits the ground hard, but rolls to his feet.

"Nice try!" He fires, but only misses. "GAH! I'll get you!" He starts blasting the terrain, unbalancing it as the Jager struggles to run through at top speed. The speeds start to slow as the Liger has to maneuver around the debris and craters. He looks to his energy levels as they start to deplete. "Right on time." He dashes to intercept the Jager while his cannon charges. "Minerva! Send the Sword Silhouette!" He receives a roger as he ejects the Blast Silhouette and throws the charging, now overloading, cannon at the Jager. It explodes, knocking Bit off balance and hiding the battlefield in debris.

"Gah! Liger, you okay?" Bit asks as he detects the enemy. "Where?" Right beside the Jager, the Sword Impulse appears with its giant blade.

"GOT YOU!" Shinn yells.

"You wish!" The boosters of the Jager jolt it away, but the slash rips a booster and some of the armor off the zoid. "GAH! Doc, get the Zero armor ready!"

"The Zero armor? You sure? I would think Schneider would be-"

"I'm sure." Bit flares the remaining booster and lookings comical as the Liger whips around trying to stay straight as it rushes back to the Hover Cargo. It leaps into the CAS chamber as Shinn closes in towards the Cargo.

"Running so soon? What are you good for?" He looks at the Cargo. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." The Impulse launches both of its beam boomerangs towards the Hover Cargo, aiming for where his sensors show the Zero is.

"Strike Laser Claw!" The white Liger blasts out golden as both claws smack and pin the boomerangs into the ground, destroying them. The Liger brings its head up and roars. "We have this, liger!" He runs forward towards the Sword Impulse as it spins the long double bladed sword over it.

"What makes you think that thing can do? It won't even get close!" Shinn taunts. The liger starts to glow gold. Shinn pulls his blade back and prepares to swat the Liger away.

"Strike. . . Laser. . . CLAWWWWW!" The Liger leaps up and comes down as Shinn swings his blade. The golden claw clashes with the blade of the sword. They clash even in a contrast of gold and red for a moment, before the Liger roars and both mechs blast past each other.

"What?!" Shinn says as the handle of half his sword is ripped off. The side of the sword used for the strike now useless and turned off. He looks to the Liger, seeing the missing hilt pieces in the Liger's golden glowing mouth as the gold dims and disappears. The liger drops the pieces on the ground.

"Heh!" Bit rubs his nose triumphantly. "Your sword is only good for solid his strikes. An animal has more than one claw to use. In this case, its mouth." He knew that if he chose Schneider, it would only end up being a nonstop clash of blades in single charges. The Schneider was not agile.

Shinn growls. "Don't get cocky. . ." A voice rings in his radio from Minerva telling him to do the same. Shinn drops the useless sword down as uses the other sword as a single blade, charging Bit. "Let's go again!" He uses his left arm to pull out an armor piercing knife.

"AHHHHHHH!" Both yell. The Strike Laser closes in to clash with the sword, but Shinn uses the knife to stab the leg with the glowing claw, halting the claw attack. "GOT YOU!" Shinn yells, horizontally slashing with his sword.

Bit then fires the boosters downward, causing the swipe to slash off the upper armor of the Liger, along with both boosters. The other claw starts to glow now. "Strike Laser Claw!" The other claw connects with the mid-section of the Impulse. They rip apart as the Impulse pulls its knife back. The red on the suit fades, having lost energy for the sword pack. It turns to a tradition blue and red regular Impulse form. It pulls out a beam cannon and its shield.

"I'll get you!" He raises his shield to block several cannon shots from the Liger. Bit turns and retreats from the Impulse. Shinn fires after him as Bit dodges most shots, but takes a few as the white armor breaks off in chunks. Bit makes it back to the Cargo.

"Shinn, do you want the Force Silhouette?" The voice in Shinn's radio called.

"Go ahead." He receives the booster pack as he gains another full recharge. He looks up finding an orange Liger, now. "There, you are." He fires his rifle, only for it to ping off the Schneider's shield. "Great. Blast Silhouette's gone. Come on!" He charges Schneider as the Liger charges back. Five blades activate on the Schneider.

"Buster Slash!" Shinn jumps up over the charge and fires his rifle, causing damage to Schneider's side. They separate. "Liger, you okay for another round?" A roar sounds. "Good." Bit smirks.

Shinn sports a similar smirk. "With my Force Silhouette, you can't even touch me."

They charge again. This time, the exact same thing happens, Shinn damaging the other side of Schneider. They stand off as Schneider shrugs off the damage. They charge one more time. "Busterrrrrr!"

Shinn smirks. "That won't wo-"

Bit cuts him off as the side blades activate. "SEVEN BLADE ATTACK!" The Schneider spins just as Shinn boosts over, the side blade slicing away the rifle, causing an explosion that knocks the Impulse on its ass. Schneider halts. Bit turns around, preparing the Seven blade attack again and charging.

"SHIT!" Shinn panics until, in his mind, his control shatters as he looks back stoically. The Schneider closes in with its attack as Shinn throws his shield back and pulls both combat knives out. Just as Bit closes in, Shinn use the knives to pierce the shield of the liger, getting through the outer shell of the attack. Both knives pierce into the armor in Schneider's sides while the Impulse ducks to the side, only getting grazed by the blades. The Schneider halts in place with the knives in it and Impulse gripping it. Shin picks up Bit and tosses him away. He then unleashes a barrage of vulcan fire on the downed Schneider.

Bit jerks back and forth from the damage until barely turning the schneider shield on. He gets up as the blades on the side fall off from the knife hits. He turns and retreats back to the Cargo as Shinn picks his sword back up. Shinn then pulls his beam saber out, still in SEED mode. He flies into the air over the battlefield. "I have no more ranged weapons other than the vulcans, so it's pointless to fire at the his little base."

He looks closer as the Cargo starts to move forward. A side pad opens up as the Liger comes back out, standing on it. The pad then drops the green liger as it crushes into the ground. The Hover Cargo then moves out of the battlefield. Shinn smiles. He remembers the start of the fight. "An arsenal type? I'll just out maneuver you like you did to me." Then he sees that the entirety of the armor around the zoid opens up. "What?" He asks curiously.

In Bit's cockpit, everything on screen lights up as dozens of blue circles appear and close in on the Impulse, turning red to show it's locked. Bit smiles. "Ready Liger?" The Liger roars. "BURNING BIG BANG!"

Everything. . . . EVERYTHING fires except for the cannons on the Panzer. Everything fires into the sky around the Impulse. Shinn goes pale. "Th-. . . There isn't a possible route to dodge this!" He fires his vulcans and flies around trying to dodge missiles, then slices on with his saber. But sadly, he becomes overwhelmed with the amount of firepower as all the remaining missiles blast him out of the sky. The entire sky lights with the explosions as the Impulse falls out of the sky, hitting the ground.

It struggles, but manages to get up. The Force Silhouette falls off as the armor slightly changes color and dims a little. Shinn looks to his energy level. About out. He throws away the shield handle, the only thing left of the shield, and charges with his beam saber in hand, using the leftover thrusters to push forward. He looks to the gauge. The energy at 1%. "Come on!" He gets close to the Panzer as the two cannons on top glow.

"Hybrid Cannon: FIRE!"

The debris clears, showing the Impulse missing its left shoulder, arm, head, and most of its side. Its right arm holds a depleted beam saber in a stabbing position. The panzer shows a slash mark across it from where the beam saber hit before powering down.

The Impulse stands up and knees the Panzer, knocking it on its side. Shinn stomps on Bit. "Come on! Don't you have any fight left?" He looks over to see a knife from earlier. He walks over and picks it up with his remaining arm. He walks over as Panzer struggles to get up. "NOT TODAY!" He charges it. He gets close as everything green ejects off the Liger. The Liger charges forward, surprising Shinn as its glowing claw rips the remaining arm off. The Liger lands behind the Impulse and stalks over to it.

Bit smiles. "Liger, let's finish this!" The Liger glows again and strikes. "STRIKE LASER CLAWWW!" It strikes, destroying more of the Impulse, but leaving the cockpit and uncounscious Shinn there.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS OVER!" The Judge yells. "The Winner is... The BLITZ TEAM!" 

_**KO!**_

WOOOOOOOO that was one futuristic mechanized Death Battle. In terms of combat experience, neither warrior has any advantage over the other. Shinn's time as a major soldier was short and he had the same training as anyone else. Bit fights for a living, so there's no difference.

Shinn does have the fact that he is a coordinator, and SEED factor. The reason both of those don't pan is this. The Liger Zero. It learns Shinn's combat strategies so the same move won't work later. It increases fight capability as it goes, unlike the Impulse which only struggles to stay at 100%. The Liger also works in tandem with Bit, creating a sort of two on one scenario almost.

In terms of differences in forms, the Liger wins out in weaponry in every form comparison except MAYBE the default form, so if they matched form for form, Shinn would have lost anyway since his only advantage is flight.

A reason why it wasn't a direct comparison of forms. Bit is known for finding alternative ways around combat. Multiple occasions have been seen where he would use an armor form not predictable to what others think, gaining an advantage when he shows how he plans to use it. The only times he even goes type for type is when he's in a fight where he has no other options, like how only Jager is capable of hitting a lightning saix, or how Schneider is the only one specialized enough to get one over on a blade liger. When he has the ability to choose, he always surprises.

Now, I mentioned before that Shinn DOES have the Destiny Gundam. Here's another reason for not using it. The fact that ALL SECOND FORM LEVEL GUNDAMS ARE OP! The Destiny Gundam, like most other second level gundams like Zero, Burning Gundam, Strike Freedom, etc do such a level jump that they would be unfair to pit against any zoid. So I would say that this fight would show that Zoid protagonists level out in between the first and second round of gundams used in a series.

Acceptable? I hope so. Either way. For THIS battle, Bit Cloud wins the day.

_**NEXT TIME!**_

note- the next comparison will not have a written out battle. It will be a direct comparison of two individuals and show which is better since neither CAN fight.

"I will become the god of this world. . ."

"I command you to die!"


End file.
